<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Well now he knows by Psychoticalienjackie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864344">Well now he knows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoticalienjackie/pseuds/Psychoticalienjackie'>Psychoticalienjackie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother/Brother Incest, Cute Ending, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoticalienjackie/pseuds/Psychoticalienjackie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil and Gordon planned on telling their father, becoming distracted was easy and he found out anyway, smut follows and some cute Scott x Alan at the end :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alan Tracy/Scott Tracy, Gordon Tracy/Virgil Tracy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Well now he knows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Should we tell him now? He seems to be in a good mood," Gordon suggested, his arms snaking around Virgil's neck and over his shoulders, his head resting on his lovers.</p>
<p>"You sure?" Virgil asked, lifting his arm to rest on the back of Gordon's neck.</p>
<p>"I want to if you want to," the older male smiled, looking up to the blonde from where he was sat.</p>
<p>Gordon smiled and kissed him softly, upside down of course, because it's Gordon.</p>
<p>Virgil purred softly and tried to kiss as far as he could reach on the blonde, which was just past his Adam's apple, but it hurt too much to stretch that far.</p>
<p>Gordon moaned softly and took the chance he was given, Virgil happened to be very sensitive there, and holy fuck his soft moans and purrs turned him on.</p>
<p>"We can tell dad later, right now I want you," Gordon whimpered, straddling Virgil's waist and held his head back so he had access to that sensitive spot.</p>
<p>It was Virgil's turn to whimper, struggling against Gordon's grasp as his brown eyes locked with silver ones. "G-Gordo," Virgil stuttered, pushing his mouth away.</p>
<p>Gordon looked up and froze, Jeff snorted softly and shook his head, the two catching sight of the almost entirely hidden grin. "I always knew you two'd end up together,"</p>
<p>The two relaxed and smiled, Gordon slipped off Virgil's lap and happily hugged his father, Virgil following shortly after.</p>
<p>"No matter who you two date your still my boys, im going to support you lot no matter what, or whoever you date, even if it's eachother," Jeff smiled hugging them tighter, the two grinned at eachother, maybe they shouldn't have put it off as long as they did.</p>
<p>"Although I think you bedroom would have more privacy, I'll keep them away if they ask any questions," their father laughed, the two blushed and hid themselves in that awful pink flamingo shirt.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>"G-Gordon!~" Virgil groaned, Gordon grinned and let Virgil take over, his cum dripped down his cramping legs from how fast he was riding him.</p>
<p>"Come here~" Virgil growled flipping them over, angling Gordon's hips in a way and watched him turn to putty, finding his prostate quickly, Gordon didn't know how long he'd last.</p>
<p>"Oh wow!~" Virgil smirked and let go of one leg, fuck was he good at multitasking.</p>
<p>Gordon moaned loudly and gripped his shoulders, with one hand anyway, the other was clamped over his mouth.</p>
<p>"Faster! AhH!~" Gordon's eyes rolled to the back of his head, Virgil listened to his pleas both hands holding his waist tightly as his thrusts sped up.</p>
<p>Gordon whimpered and held Virgil tightly, feeling another orgasm build up. "Virgie~ Ah!~ I'm close!~" </p>
<p>"Me too," he groaned, holding the blondes face still to kiss Along his neck, nipping softly as he struggled against his hold.</p>
<p>"Virgie please! I'm so close!~ Ahh!~~" Gordon moaned, his legs shaking from the pleasure coursing through him.</p>
<p>Virgil kissed him softly as he slowed down, struggling to keep up the fast pace while rubbing the blondes length in time with it.</p>
<p>Gordon's back arched as he came into Virgil's hand, and after a few more thrusts he moaned loudly, feeling Virgil cum deep inside of him, feeling it drip down his backside as he pulled out with a grunt.</p>
<p>He collapsed onto the bed next to him, smiling at his lover, softly panting. "God I love you," </p>
<p>Gordon grinned and cuddled up to him, "I love you too,"</p>
<p>"We should probably have a shower.."</p>
<p>"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea,"</p>
<p>"Well unless you wanna smell of me all day~"</p>
<p>"Virgil don't make me horny again,"</p>
<p>"Okay okay, let's go shower squid."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Gordon gasped softly as he felt virgils hands back on his backside, smiling at him softly. "I thought we were supposed to clean ourselves not get messy, <i>again</i>,"</p>
<p>A soft knock on the bathroom door interrupted them, "mind if I use the toilet quickly?" Alan asked shyly, Virgil snorted softly, water from the shower spraying everywhere.</p>
<p>"Yeah,"</p>
<p>"Thanks," Alan did his business and left quickly like he had said.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"What are you planning?" Scott smiled, seeing Alan buzzing about. Alan smiled softly and jumped into Scott's awaiting arms, legs wrapping around his waist tightly as they kissed softly.</p>
<p>"Can we tell dad?" </p>
<p>"Perhaps we should give him time after learning about Virgil and Gordon," he grinned, rubbing his nose against the blondes.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Gordon smiled, wrapping his arms around virgils neck as they kissed, Virgil supporting him by holding the underside of his thighs.</p>
<p>"We should <i>really</i> get cleaned up," Gordon grinned, Virgil huffed and let him to his feet carefully</p>
<p>"Fine," he sighed with a smile, hiding his face in  Gordon's neck as he helped wash his still slightly sensitive back.</p>
<p>"Do you want me to go over that tattoo once your back doesn't hurt as much?" He asked, talking about the bright red octopus on his lower back, colour faded in places after the accident.</p>
<p>"Hmm, we'll see," Gordon smiled, holding onto virgil loosely as he leaned forward so virgil could wash further up his back. "I'm just happy my back doesn't hurt as much when you do it,"</p>
<p>"What wash it?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, when I do it, it becomes awkward and starts to hurt, so I do struggle to," Virgil stopped what he was doing and hugged Gordon, smiling to himself when he laughed.</p>
<p>"Please continue, it felt nice.." </p>
<p>Virgil smiled and kissed the blondes cheek, Gordon smiled back and quickly made the kiss one on his lips instead.</p>
<p>Gordon reached for the green flannel cloth that rest on the shower knob, squirting some shower gel on and helped Virgil out back in kind, smiling as he heard Virgil laugh softly.</p>
<p>"I love you," Virgil smiled, done washing his back and hugged him instead.</p>
<p>Gordon giggled and hugged him back, "I love you too Virgie."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was happy with the ending, the smut had been sitting in my notebook for a while and I wanted to post it, but there was no Tracy x Tracy to be found on wattpad (except for the one i requested) so I wanted to post it here instead :D if you have any ships, feel free to comment and I'll make them! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>